


Unconditional Love

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Veela, creaturefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's best friend is murdered by Voldemort's daughter. How does she react? Will her amazing friends support her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> Just a little thing about the OCs, they are all based on real people and therefore do not really belong to me. Even the names were made up by the person whom the character is based on. Except for two of them, which were made up by me. So read, review and enjoy!

Lily Dune was never the popular girl. Anyone who saw her comfortable and relaxed around her friends would think otherwise. She was a people-pleaser, a problem solver. So everyday she shoved aside her own problems in favour of solving someone else’s. Little did she know, this would soon backfire on her. 

For as long as she could remember she had been in love with her childhood friend, Will Steel. But she kept it to herself and put on a brave face, which was one of the reasons she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, as the Sorting Hat had told her during her Sorting. Finally, in her fourth year, before the Yule Ball, she had the courage to ask him out. He said yes and they went to the Ball together. 

Lily had a friend named Ellie Trix, whom she knew also liked Will. Ellie was three years younger than her, but they were both in Gryffindor and had become quite close. So at the end of her fifth year, after deciding she couldn’t handle having Will as her boyfriend, Lily set him up with Ellie. They instantly hit it off. Lily watched them with a sad smile, adamantly telling herself not to regret her decision. 

But later that summer when she flooed to Will’s house to see how he was, she was in for a surprise. Ellie was there, with her wand pointed straight at Will. Lily screamed as Ellie’s lips moved and a jet of green light shot out of her wand to hit Will square in the chest. Lily screamed and screamed as she was apparated away by members of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters appeared all around. They took her back to Hogwarts, where she remained until the term began. 

Once the students returned she was quiet and withdrawn. Dumbledore had told her who Ellie really was. Ellie Trix was actually Ellie Riddle, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort had placed a powerful charm on the Sorting Hat so it would place his daughter in Gryffindor to be a spy. 

Lily was sad as she watched all the couples around the school. She kept thinking how she and Will could have been like that if she hadn’t been so trusting. But it was her nature to trust and help people and it was not something she could stop. One day she saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging in a corridor. She smiled slightly at the unlikely couple, then sighed. Suddenly Hermione Granger was beside her. 

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, “Do you like one of them?” Lily looked at her.

“Oh, no,” She sighed, “I just wish I could have what they have. Draco Malfoy’s a veela, isn’t he? He’ll love Harry unconditionally. I wish I had that. I wish I could have the one I love.” 

Hermione sensed there was something more there and asked, “Why can’t you have the one you love?” 

Lily looked at her and said, “Because he’s dead!” With that she slid down the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and began to sob. Hermione slid down beside her and put her arm around the sobbing girl’s shoulders. 

“Tell me.” Hermione said, knowing that Lily needed to get this off her chest. So Lily explained everything in a stuttering, emotion filled voice. When she finished, Hermione’s eyes widened in horror. 

“Ellie Trix was a spy? And how on earth was Voldemort able to put the spell on the Hat if he wasn’t even really alive at the time?” She asked. 

Lily closed her eyes and said, “Dumbledore told me he put the spell on the Hat a long time ago. Then Bellatrix Lestrange stole his sperm just before Harry defeated him. She used the sperm to impregnate herself. She had the baby in Azkaban. Some free Death Eaters helped her smuggled it out. They raised it for her and when she was freed, during our fifth year, Ellie’s second she was reunited with her daughter, as Voldemort was the year before that.” Hermione was too shocked to speak. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It couldn’t be true. But something in Lily’s eyes told her it was the truth. 

“Look Lily, you should stay with us for a while. You haven’t hung out in the common room in such a long time. Did you hear that Neville is a veela? Who would have thought? Its part of the reason he’s so good at Herbology, since veelas love nature.” Hermione continued to prattle on about the latest gossip as she took Lily back to the Gryffindor common room. 

When they got there they began to talk and Lily had her first real conversation in months. And for once she was not watching couples and actually thinking about what she was saying. Hermione had cheered her up.


	2. Notice of Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Author's note on the future of the story.

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I have decided not to continue this story. I started it a very long time ago and can hardly bare to think about it anymore.

If anyone wishes to adopt this story, as long as you credit me, then I have no problem. PM me if you wish to adopt this story. Please include the title of the story, as I will have a bunch of stories that could potentially be adopted at this point.

Thank you, and I am so very sorry if you liked this story.


End file.
